Poisoned Blades
by Sparked Interest
Summary: Even she was young, Mandy was abused. Whether it was physically, mentally, or sexually, she got it almost every day. She's lived her life of murder and pain, but what is this story of hers? Resting in hell, she recalls her past. Rated M for a reason.
1. Cue Start

** This is a story on one of my barely used characters, Mandy/Rekisu. She's pretty awesome, but has a terrible past. This is a story to clarify that past. It's told in past tense, so it's like Mandy recalling the events. You'll get a specific part of her life in the chapters. I guess you could say she's telling her story to any who'd listen in hell (i.e. Markus and Terron, maybe).**

**THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR A REASON!**

**Contains: abuse, rape, language, violence, many suicide attempts, and homicidal thoughts.**

**I do not encourage, welcome, or enjoy any of these activities. Please don't risk your freedom, or life even, attempting these acts.**

**Chapter 0/Prolouge**

I believe it was 14 years ago I remember it starting. It started with my father. He always payed a lot of attention to me, and I enjoyed it until that day. He was helping me learn Sinnoh's history when, instead of a cheer when I got it right, her touched my vaginal area. I was young, so I thought nothing of it until he started to rub there. I felt foul, as if something was ruining my spirit. When I would whine, he would growl softly: "It's ok; I'm just helping you Mandy. Don't worry!"

I did worry. It got worse. My mother started to let it happen, she even did it. This was all that happened until I was seven. Then, they fully raped me. My father made me kneel over to grab his pencil, and he roughly pushed me down. I yelped and cried out at the sudden force. He only smirked. I remember his voice, clear as day, saying: "You've only been explored. Now, it's time for the full area," He ripped my jeans off, along with my boyshort underwear. I didn't like it. I yelled and screamed, but he inserted hard and swiftly. The pain was almost unbearable, but I'm still here, aren't I?

Rhetorical question; Giratina just killed me a day or two ago. Back on track, he raped me over and over that day, almost never giving me a rest until I got an A on the multiple quizzes he gave me. I was homeschooled, so this only helped with my abuse and rapes. Eventually, my mother started to rape me with this item she called a dildo. It looked like Dad's thing, which I know now as a penis or dick or cock. Hehe… I made a funny. Other than that, they didn't really do anything except for smacking me when I got something wrong or telling me to do extra chores when I didn't do something correctly; sexual or otherwise. I attempted suicide multiple times; Rustburo Roulette, slitting my wrists, attempted hangings. For some Arceus dammed reason, my parents always found me and healed me by themselves; they were doctors.

I still can't recall what made me do it, but I ran away from home once. I knew what would happen; once I came back they'd beat me and rape me more than often. But, while I was out, I met the best Pokemon any girl could ask for. My dear, dear partner Mightyena. He's the only thing that had kept me from killing myself after that. He led me to Houndoom, my other partner, and Roselia, my friend. They're the most amazing things I could have asked for. I've always loved them, even if I don't show it at times. As I mentioned, I met them when I ran away. Mightyena saved me from that trap…

**And I'll be evil and leave it off there. This is just the Prologue, so I'll get more descriptive and longer after this; I might even redo this chapter when I get up to 5 or so chapters.**


	2. Escape and Recrute

**This is a story on one of my barely used characters, Mandy/Rekisu. She's pretty awesome, but has a terrible past. This is a story to clarify that past. It's told in past tense, so it's like Mandy recalling the events. You'll get a specific part of her life in the chapters. I guess you could say she's telling her story to any who'd listen in hell (i.e. Markus and Terron, maybe).**

**THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR A REASON!**

**Contains: abuse, rape, language, violence, many suicide attempts, and homicidal thoughts.**

**I do not encourage, welcome, or enjoy any of these activities. Please don't risk your freedom, or life even, attempting these acts.**

**Chapter 1**

It was a lucky break that Mightyena was there when he was. It was a Charizard on rampage after being confused from its own Outrage attack. I had wandered by the battle and the Charizard apparently thought I was its battle snack, as it kept trying to eat me. Every time its head went down to snap on me, I ran faster. I knew there wasn't a chance to get away, but I kept running. I got tired, but I kept walking. That's when I was cornered by the large Fire-Type. It wanted to roast me, so it charged a Flamethrower. Just before it shot out on me, a Mightyena jumped and bit the Charizard on the neck. Its head swung back and forth, slicing open more orange skin. The Charizard continued to writhe in pain until it slowed. Large gaping holes were in the neck of the Charizard as it fell. The dragon stopped moving, except for the occasional twitch of the foot. I was shocked; that was my first witness of death. To tell the truth, I kinda liked watching it. I wanted to try it. The Mightyena turned to me, our eyes locking. Something seemed to connect us emotionally. He dipped his head to me and ran off, howling.

I had more abuse and rape at home, as I had gotten cold and needed warmth; home was the only place I knew of that had warmth. As I predicted, I was beaten. The rape was more elaborate than before. They worked me harder and longer, past my forced orgasm. They also used these whips and chains. They also cut me with a dagger, which I own now. I planned to kill them with it, but it's a bit too late for me to kill them. Le sigh, but let's get off this internet chat-speak I'd say to you fools… Shut up Terron! I might be seventeen, but I can kick your ass all the way to heaven and back! If you don't believe me, let me!

Back to my life. After I was released, I went back to the forest. I ran to the spot where the Charizard was killed. The dragon was gone, but that Mightyena was there. He looked up at me, red and yellow eyes narrowed. After acknowledging it was me, he calmed and offered me to come near. I was ten, old enough for a Pokemon journey. I gently pet him, wary of his antics. But he stayed calm and let me stay there. I noticed the Charizard's Pokéball sitting nearby. I reached for it and shook it. I threw it and the Charizard didn't come out. I kinda wished it had, but I caught Mightyena with that Pokéball. It was bloody and metallic smelling, like I am after a beating… You're here and tied because I need an audience, Markus. I good performer can't perform without an audience… One more remark Terron! One more! You're worse than that one kid you're related to… Shadow, was it?

Oh well… After I caught Mightyena, I went to boast to my parents. I hoped they would be proud of me, but they yelled. They said I couldn't have a Pokemon, as they are too dangerous. They both lunged at me, but Mightyena broke out of the Pokéball, a habit of his, and attacked my parents. I might have been raped and beaten, but I still felt sad and angry as Mightyena bit them. I told him to stop, but my parents kicked him out. Guess what? More rape. I got Mightyena back, this time with his friends Roselia and Houndoom, and the three attacked my parents at once. Mightyena told me to flee with him, so I did. I grabbed my mother's purse, my father's jacket, the dagger and bolted out the door, the three Pokemon following me. I finally felt free. Open. Happy.

I had nothing to do; no skills as a Trainer or Coordinator or Breeder. I couldn't be a Ranger, simply because those little disk things are hard to use. I wandered around until I stumbled upon you, Markus. You remember, right? I was confused and you were annoyed at me interrupting your evil plan. You took me back to HQ and made me Galactic's pet. I was so pissed that I pulled the dagger on you and tried to slit your throat. Galactic liked my skills, so they recruited me as a killer; a hitman. I prefer hit_woman_ but I can't be picky. It was nice to be wanted; that first kill went on perfectly, except for one thing. Giratina's Curse.

**Next chapter, you'll find out how Giratina's Curse was issued. Yes, there will be tentacle rape. *evil laughter***


	3. The Curse

**This is a story on one of my barely used characters, Mandy/Rekisu. She's pretty awesome, but has a terrible past. This is a story to clarify that past. It's told in past tense, so it's like Mandy recalling the events. You'll get a specific part of her life in the chapters. I guess you could say she's telling her story to any who'd listen in hell (i.e. Markus and Terron, maybe).**

**THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR A REASON!**

**Contains: abuse, rape, language, violence, many suicide attempts, and homicidal thoughts.**

**I do not encourage, welcome, or enjoy any of these activities. Please don't risk your freedom, or life even, attempting these acts.**

**Chapter 2**

It was strange when it happened. Being an eleven-year-old, I was distracted from my first duty to Galactic by my damn curiosity. That sense always made me stop what I was doing; Galactic or not. Sometimes I wonder what possessed me to call out for somebody; only a bloody and naked body dropped from the sky. It looked like some kind of vine or something went into her chest; the girl also looked raped. I didn't feel well. I felt sick; so I got sick. I pushed forward, now knowing that I was in the Reverse World. I kept sign for Giratina, as Galactic still wanted it.

I had trouble with all that flipping gravity; hehe… another funny. Back on topic, I reached the furthest point, Giratina's Path. I hesitantly stepped out on to it. I must have tripped a switch or set off an alarm because Giratina violently screeched and came at me. It stopped a few feet away. I can still see those dark red eyes staring into mine, which were now red due to a change I made… Yes, you foolish old man, they're contacts… Get your hands off my Terron! I'll kick your ass all the way to the fucking moon and fucking back if I get the fucking chance! Ha, scared ya, didn't I? I can get pretty scary when somebody touches me. It just takes me back to my house. Shut up Markus. Back on track, it spoke to me. It told me about the curse, although I already knew about it from my mother. He told me the fact that I needed to officially obtain the curse. I asked how.

Big mistake.

Giratina's claw-like wings morphed into black tentacle-like objects. My eyes widened in fright; I thought back to the girl's body. I turned to run, but one of them shot out and grabbed my ankle. I tripped, my dagger sliding off. Mightyena jumped at the tentacle, but it only smashed him into a rock, knocking him out. I cried out for him, but more tentacles wrapped around me; other leg, arms, breasts, thighs, throat. It happened quickly, as I know. It sent that disgusting thing I dare to call a tentacle into my area, raping me all over again. It continued until I felt a sharp pain burning my forehead. I dared to open my eyes, but the horror of what I looked like made me sick again. After it happened, I gathered my discarded things; Giratina didn't rip my clothes off, surprisingly. I snatched the dagger, returned Mightyena, and ran. I couldn't see it, but that mark, a heart half colored with an angel wing on the white side and devil wing on the other with Angevil written on the top, stung on my forehead. It would only appear when I entered the Reverse World. I couldn't otherwise see it… Yes Markus, it is gross. Deal with it. So long as you are tied up and Terron's here for reasons due to boredom, I'm gonna continue my past.

Galactic didn't believe my tale of rape, so they ignored me. I was pissed off at them, but I rested. I had to go to Cyrus to report the kill clear. I remember seeing Shadow exit the office and go the other way, towards the scientists' lab. I shook my head and walked in anyway. I cleared the mission, got a 'reward' (more unwanted touching), and a new mission. I killed and killed and worked my way up from probee to master. I soon led the hitman section of Galactic. It was nice. But then, the assignment from hell came; kill Alessandra and Hunter.

**And next we'll go further into that. =D**


End file.
